ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation
Creating your character should be easily done after reading Rules and FAQ. Download the app and copy the required information in the description, then fill each out for your own character. For things not mentioned in the FAQ read the following guide lines. General Guidelines ♣ Appearance: Characters are allowed to be designed in any way you want. However, the character they picture should still be recognizable and representing their tale. (Ex: Have Red Riding Hood? Don't go without her hood!) The clothing should represent at least a part of the tale's era/fashion, meaning no modern clothing in an old fairy tale. Foreign tales should come with foreign clothes. A character is free to change their clothes during the roleplay. A character should look their age, unless they are immortal or have other reasons that explain their appearance. ♣ Species: Your character's species has to be realistic regarding their fairy tale. You can not turn a normal human into an animal, having them have animal traits, demons, elves or whatever. If your character is an animal it has to be turned into a Gijinka, meaning they must at least feature one animal trait (Tail, ears, horns...). Gijinka characters may have the ability to switch between their animal and human form. Demons or other powerful creatures have to be approved by the admins before creating them. ♣ Secondary Forms: Should a character have the ability to switch forms they should not be too powerful or too huge. Creatures such as dragons should stay a general size. A secondary form is always recommended to have a weakness to make up for their strength, should they make the character more powerful. ♣ Weapons: Every weapon known to mankind is allowed. Modern weapons in old fairy tales are not recommended, they won't fit. Guns should be reduced to ancient guns, no mechanical weapons unless you got a good explanation for them. Your character has to feature a weapon unless they are maids, cooks etc. and never leave the town. The activity bonus called "Sacred Weapons" is limited to those receiving them in roleplay. App Guidelines ♣ Visual: A character should be fully colored and either be drawn as a full body or a knee up. The featured headshot can be drawn as a chibi, but can not be missing. An app has to be filled out with a text tool, we no longer accept handwritten applications. Accessories can be featured in any way you like. ♣ Name and Titles: Characters can be named whatever you like, make sure though that your character's name isn't taken already. Their fairy tale and title should be put in the app's header. ♣ Origin and Home: New member's characters have their origin in Fabula, while only members of the previous group can be from Wonderland. Now living in Fabula, characters can choose their new home area, which can be either be with the main group in Faroe or the surrounding areas, home possibilities growing as the plot develops. Check the existing locations here: World ♣ Basics: Age, gender, height, weight and species count as basic information for the app and should stay as realistic as possible. Especially when coming to the height of a character, avoid having them being unnaturally tall. If they're older than in a normal case, give a reason to explain it. All characters are free to define their gender as they like. ♣ Occupation and Teams: Occupations and teams are necessary for a character. An occupation can range from baker to a queen and does not actively have to be used in the roleplay at the time (example they have been trained as baker but can't bake in the current situation). For an explanation of teams please refer to the wiki page! ♣ Skills and Weakness: Both can be written either as list or as a text. Skills does not include fighting abilities, but advantages or talents of a character. Weaknesses have to be mentioned, nobody is perfect. ♣ Like and Dislike: What does your character like and dislike? Mention it as a list. There are no limits set for them. ♣ Abilities: Magic or powerful abilities should only be limited to characters capable of those in their own tales. However, if an ability fits the story and is not featured in it it still can be added, unless it's too powerful or doesn't feature a good explanation to why they have it. Abilities in fighting or just general skills can be listed. Abilities may be gained through the story. All more powerful skills need to be discussed with admins. ♣ Book and Seraph: Both sections are in work and can be left blank for now. However, they have to be featured on the app regardless. ♣ Personality: The personality of your character can be written in two different ways. Either summarize it in a well written text or separate character traits and give small explanation on each featured trait. The more we get to know about them, the better, but feel free to reveal more of their personality during roleplay. The minimum for personalities is 200 words. ♣ Background: A character's background basically leans onto the tale they are featured in, which can be altered to fit your likes. However, the fairy tale must still be recognizable and should not give them a completely different role. The background should include a brief explanation on how the character left their fairy tale to enter Fabula. The minimum for backgrounds is 400 words. ♣ Relationships and Orientation: Everyone needs some love. We accept any kind of sexuality. Once a character found a partner, please let the admins know so we inform the rest of the group through a tweet. Make sure to update their relationship status in their apps and feature the name of the partner in it. All kind of relationships which are not their significant other can be featured by linking the character's filled out heartchart template as either a thumbnail or a link. ♣ Trivia: There is no limit on what you want to mention in the character's trivia and is not necessary to add. If adding trivia, feel free to add things like birthdays, voice of choice, pets, theme songs or trivia you collected over the time in the roleplay. ♣ Roleplay Information: Featured at the end of the app there should be a list of availability relating to roleplaying. State which kind of roleplay you are open for, chatroom, notes, skype or comments. Roleplaying in the chatroom is a must option, we are not accepting notes and skype only. Consider including your time zone as well. Additional to the general information, new members have to feature an example of how they roleplay to be accepted into the group. This example has to be written in paragraph and should include a good amount of sentences to make us see if you fit into the group or not. A bad roleplay example is a decline reason. Occasionally Played Characters Occassionally Played Characters (OPC) are characters created for plot development. Each one of them has to be admin approved and can be created for events. As their name states, they only appear every once in a while in roleplay or only during certain events. While OPCs are unlimited for admins, the rules on creation for normal members are strict due to the potential abuse of character limit. Category:All Pages Category:Group